


kirana

by Lunarea



Series: +15 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Divorce
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: "rana. rana. kirana."
Relationships: Lukas Kalandra/Remedy Ananta
Series: +15 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on fb karena ditag temen. go check #watermelonwriter. kenapa juga semangka.

ada satu masa ketika hidup tak lebih dari kegelapan total. kosong. hampa. melayang-layang di udara.

lukas adalah debu. atau batu kali terkikis. _entah._

_ rana, rana. _

ada satu masa. kedap suara.

_ rana, rana? _

ada satu masa.

sampai sekerlip kecil cahaya menyapa. seperti kunang-kunang. atau kepak lembut sayap kupu-kupu.

sekerlip kecil cahaya menyaru di seulas senyum pelit namun tulus.

entah sejak kapan lukas berdiri lagi di atas kaki-kakinya.  _ entah. _

sekerlip kecil cahaya menyaru di bawah sinar mentari terang benderang.

dan di senyum itu.

_ "lukas?" _

ia meraih _remedy_ nya.

_ rana, kirana. aku tak pernah sehidup ini. _


	2. Chapter 2

"kamu kayak cahaya."

ia tak mengerti. lukas tak menatapnya, namun ia tetap bicara.

"rasanya saya udah _lost_ sekali. nggak tau arah. tapi kamu kayak cahaya."

tak ada ayah. tak ada ibu. hanya mereka berdua. abigail ada di rumah opungnya di menteng. hanya mereka berdua. duduk bersisian di ruang keluarga, program berita malam jadi saksi bisu pembicaraan mereka. si penyiar tampan tak peduli akan jantung remedy yang melonjak-lonjak tanpa tahu sebab musabab.

"saya nggak ngapa-ngapain."

sepasang manik warna gelap kelam malam. ia melihat pantulan wajahnya di sana. bingung. hilang.

_degup gugup._

"ya. kamu cukup ada aja."

ia tak mengerti.


	3. Chapter 3

_rana, rana._

ia menatap punggung yang tengah berkemas itu. yang tak mengemis, namun ia tahu hati prianya.

_rana, rana?_

satu koper terakhir. tertutup. siap di bawa. ia pergi bersama dengan bidadari kecil mereka. belahan hatinya.

_rana, kirana._

"saya pergi, ya. kamu baik-baik."

"kamu juga baik-baik, lukas. kamu dan abigail."

sorot mata yang tajam tapi selalu baik hati itu. ada lubang hitam besar menganga di lorong hati. melumat. menghabisi. menghujaninya dengan rasa kosong melompong.

_kirana, kirana._

pintu tertutup.

_kirana redup._


End file.
